


Merlin's House of the Rising Sun

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blues, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sings the blues, with a little help from the Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever notice that the tavern in Camelot is called The Rising Sun?
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

There is a pub in Camelot  
they call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
and lord, I know I'm one.

My mother was a peasant  
She sewed my neckerchief  
My father was a dragonlord  
Down in Camelot

Now the only thing a wizard needs  
Is a knapsack and a scarf  
And the only time he takes a drink  
Is when he wants to barf

Oh mothers, tell your children  
Not to do as I have done  
To live in sin at Camelot  
At the house of the Rising Sun

I've got one foot in the castle   
And the other in a cave  
Arguin' with a dragon  
Over whose life I should save.

There is a pub in Camelot  
they call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
and lord, I know I'm one.


End file.
